Lab Rats fan fiction RASE
by merijnmuis
Summary: When Chase finally gets a girlfriend everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**you don't need to know Lab Rats to read this fan fiction. But maybe it would coming in handy. I am warning you now. My English isn't very good. So don't watch the spelling.**

Chase's p.o.v.

I woke up out of a very uncomfortable night. My capsule had a scan. It takes 24 hours for each capsule. Tonight I slept at the floor. He walked to the elevator and went upstairs to get some food.

When he get upstairs he saw Mr. Davenport walking nervously down the stairs.

Chase: ''Wats going on?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Nothing Chase, im just….''

Chase: ''Just wath?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Just a little bit worried.''

Chase: ''Why.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Krane and S-1 escaped.''

Chase: ''WATH?!''

Bree and Adam walked in.

Bree: ''Wats going on?''

Chase: ''Krane and S-1 escaped.''

Bree and Adam: ''WATH?''

Mr. Davenport: ''I don't want you guys to fight them now. I need time to track them.''

Chase: ''We will go to school first.''

Bree: ''Yeah. ''

Leo walked in.

Leo: ''Chase can I have your help I got math test today.''

Bree: ''Forgot to learn?''

Leo: ''No!''

Chase: ''Why do you need my help Leo?''

Leo: ''You need to give me all the information you know about math.''

Chase: ''Why?''

Leo: ''Then I will have an A.''

Chase: ''Im sorry Leo but that is not going to happen.''

Leo walked away.

Mr. Davenport: ''Take some breakfast and go to school. But watch out with S-1. I don't expect Krane at school but S-1 is another story.''

Bree, Adam and Chase walked over to the kitchen they take some breakfast and go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's p.o.v .

We are at school and the first lessons are over. Chase was staring for five minutes at one way. I tried to find out were he was looking at.

Bree: ''Were are you looking at.''

He didn't answer her question. She pushed him.

Bree: ''Hey, I asked you something.''

Chase: ''Im sorry.''

Bree: ''Were are you looking at.''

Adam: ''Your already looking for five minutes at the same direction.''

Chase: ''Ooh its nothing.''

Adam: ''I know my little baby brother. It isn't nothing.''

Leo: ''Just tell us.''

Chase: ''No I can't.''

Adam: ''Why not?''

Chase: ''Because if I tell you or Leo tomorrow everyone at school will know it.''

Bree: ''Follow me.''

They walked away from Leo and Adam.

Bree: ''Tell me.''

Chase: ''Do you promise you wont tell it to Adam and Leo?''

Bree: ''I promise.''

Chase: ''Its the new girl. She's in my class.''

Bree: ''Do you have a crush on her?''

Chase: ''Maybe.''

Bree: ''I can't believe my little brother has for the first time a real crush at somebody.''

Chase: ''Just tell nothing to somebody else.''

Bree: ''What if I got a change to tell it to her?''

Chase: ''Don't.''

Bree: ''Okay.''

They walked back to Adam and Leo.

Chase's p.o.v.

When we walked over to Adam and Leo I decided to look not to the new girl. It was really hard for me.

Adam: ''So where was this about?''

Chase: ''Im not going to tell you.''

Leo: ''Bree tell us.''

Bree: ''He didn't tell me neither.''

Leo and Adam walked away together.

Chase: ''Thank you.''

Bree: ''Your welcome. You can always tell me.''

Bree walked over to Adam and Leo.

I looked around me for the new girl. When I found her I saw she was laughing with one of her friends. Then she became serious and walked away. I turned around to my locker. I saw she was walking over to Bree. She asked Bree something and Bree walked with her away from Adam and Leo. He used his bionic senses to listen to them.

_Bree: ''What did you wane ask me?_''

_Rachel: ''…..''_

Her name was Rachel.

_Rachel: '' I actually like your brother.''_

_Bree: ''He is a nice guy. Maybe you just need to tell him.''_

Now I know where Bree was talking about when she asked to tell her if she had a change.

_Rachel: ''Do you wane ask him if he likes me. Not in the way that I like him please. Just ask him like you noticed.''_

I can't believe she actually likes me.

_Bree: ''Okay I will ask him.''_

_Rachal: ''Thank you so much.''_

_Bree: ''You welcome.''_

Rachel walked away. Bree walked back to Adam and Leo. Then she walked over to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bree's p.o.v.

I walked over to Chase.

Bree: ''Hey Chase.''

Chase: ''Hey, where was that about.''

Bree: ''Did you used your bionic senses?''

Chase: ''Maybe.''

Bree: ''Serious?!''

Chase: ''If she would explain to you that im a total creep I really wane know.''

Bree: ''So what do you want me to answer?''

Chase: ''What you want.''

Bree: ''I would say that you really like her.''

Chase: ''Alright.''

Bree: ''Okay bye.''

I walked over to Rachel.

Bree: ''Rachel, I've got your answer.''

Rachel: ''What did he said?''

Bree: ''He said that he really likes you.''

Rachel: ''Thank you so much Bree.''

Bree: ''Your welcome.''

I walked over to Adam and Leo.

Chase's p.o.v.

I saw Bree walking over to Adam and Leo. I was really excited. I finally found somebody that likes me back. I closed my locker and walked over to Adam, Bree and Leo.

Leo: ''Hey Chase.''

Chase: ''What are you doing.''

Adam: ''Talking.''

Bree: ''About the new girl.''

Chase: ''Why?''

Bree: ''Because they try to find out what she asked to me.''

Leo: ''Or should we say what she asked you.''

Chase: ''That's simple. She asked Bree if she could lead her around.''

Bree: ''I need to study so I asked Chase and then I've told her.''

Adam: ''Ooow.''

Leo: ''Were sorry.''

Chase: ''It doesn't matter.''

Adam: ''OOH MY GOD IS THAT CAITLIN!?''

Leo: ''WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?''

Bree: ''She works for a magazine it called the power to love.''

Chase: ''Why does she looks like this?''

Bree: ''She is a model and they pay her a lot of money.''

Adam: ''Can somebody please tell her that she looks…''

Leo: ''Crazy!''

Bree: ''Don't tell her.''

Rachel walked in.

Rachel: ''Hey Chase can I talk to you for a second.''

Chase: ''Naturally.''

They walked away from the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's p.o.v.

I walked with Chase over to a place were we could be alone.

Rachel: ''I need to tell you something.''

Chase: ''I need to tell you something first.''

He kissed me.

Chase's p.o.v.

I didn't had the words to say it. So I've kissed her. She kissed me back.

Chase: ''Im sorry.''

Rachel: ''it doesn't matters. I would do the same thing.''

Chase: ''So are we now….?''

Rachel: ''If you want to.''

Chase: ''Naturally!''

Chase: ''How old are you?''

Rachel: ''I'm 14. I've skipped some classes.''

The bell goes.

Chase: ''Do you wane follow me to our class?''

Rachel: ''Naturally.''

**Later that day**

Leo's p.o.v.

Adam, Bree and I where at our lockers when Chase and Rachel came down the stairs. They were holding hands.

Leo: ''What is this for a special suprise?''

Adam: ''What, does little baby has a girlfriend?''

Bree: ''Adam! Be happy for him.''

Leo: ''So Chase tell us.''

Chase: ''This is my girlfriend Rachel.''

Leo: ''Hi.''

Chase: ''This is Leo, Adam and you already know Bree.''

Rachel's p.o.v.

I really liked Chase. We were still holding hands.

Rachel: ''Nice to meet you I'm Rachel.''

''buzzzzzz buzzzzz.''

Chase took his phone out of his pocket.

Chase: ''It's our dad we need to go home.''

Rachel: ''Okay I will see you tomorrow.''

Chase: ''I will call you.''

Rachel: ''Okay, bye.''

He gave me a kiss and I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bree's p.o.v.

: ''Finally, I found Krane and S-1.''

Chase was still smiling and didn't even listen to what Davenport said.

Bree: ''Chase!''

Chase: ''What?''

Bree: ''Whit your head in the clouds again?''

Chase: ''No!''

Bree gave him a look.

Chase: ''Maybe.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What's going on?''

Adam: ''Chase has a girlfriend.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Seriously?!''

Bree: ''Yeah.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What is her name?''

Chase (very proud): ''Rachel.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Nice but please come down to earth again you guys are going to fight S-1 and Krane.'''

Chase: ''Okay but I need to call Rachel tonight.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Why?''

Chase: ''I promised.''

Mr. Davenport: ''When your back you can call her.''

Bree: ''Lets go.''

Adam's p.o.v.

Leo: ''Your on the com set.''

Bree: ''Come on Chase.''

Chase: ''I'm coming.''

He walked to me and Bree.

Adam: ''Come on we need to go.''

: ''I've send you the coordinates.''

Chase: ''Got them.''

Bree: ''Lets go!''

They leaved the lab.

Bree's p.o.v.

Chase: '' I don't wane live here.''

Bree: ''Me neither.'''

Adam: ''were is Krane.''

Krane: ''I'm here.''

Krane stepped in to the room followed by S-1.

S-1: ''Its bad this is the last time I see you guys, your cute.''

Adam: ''Who me?!''

S-1: ''No! The other one.''

Chase: ''ME?!''

S-1: ''Yes you!''

Adam: ''Its your lucky day Chase. Two girls, one day.''

S-1: ''Who's the other one?''

Krane: ''Stop talking about love.''

Bree: ''Can we just start fighting?''

Chase kicked S-1.

Bree and Adam took Krane.

S-1: ''I can't kill you, your to cute.''

Chase: ''Not available.''

S-1: ''The last time I saw you you were single.''

Chase: ''Yes and the last time I saw you you were in jail.''

S-1 get irritated.

S-1: ''Now I'm done whit you.''

She used her blast wave.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's p.o.v

I finally found Krane and S-1. I was wearing my mission suit so I could fight and kill them.

I walked in to every room and finally found them. I saw Adam and Bree fighting Krane and S-1 was using her blast wave on Chase.

Rachel: ''CHASE!?''

I run in to the room. Chase was on the floor. I helped him to get up again.

Chase: ''Rachel?''

Rachel: ''Yes its me but you need to trust me.''

Chase: ''Believe me I trust you.''

Rachel: ''S-1 listen to me! Take me, kill me, do wathever you want but let them go!''

Krane stopped fighting Adam and Bree.

Krane: ''Look who wants to be the little hero.''

Rachel: ''I'm serious, you know I'm dangerous for you. So I give you a change to destroy me. But when you destroy me you let Adam Bree and Chase alive and you will never kill them.''

S-1: ''That is a good idea. She's the strongest of the four.''

Krane: ''I know it's a good idea.''

Chase: ''Rachel what are you doing?''

Rachel: ''Let them kill me so you guys are free to go.''

Bree:'' No this isn't fair!''

Rachel: ''Yes it is.''

Krane: ''It's her choice. You should be happy.''

Chase: ''I can't be happy without her!''

S-1: ''Can we please finish her?!''

Rachel: ''Just trust me!''

Chase: ''I can't.''

Adam: ''We can't let you die.''

Krane: ''It is her choice!''

S-1 created a force field to hold Adam, Bree and Chase away from Rachel. Krane was also outside.

Rachel: ''Just do it!''

Chase: ''NO!'''

Bree: ''Chase we can't do anything. It's a force field. We need to trust her.''

Chase: ''She's going to die! She's only fourteen!''

Bree: ''Just trust her!''

Chase: ''I can't.''

Adam: ''I need to help my brother.''

Bree: ''I also wane help but we can't do anything!''

Chase: ''We can always try.''

He walked to the force field and try to get through it. Adam and Bree helped him.

S-1 :'' Why does he try to protect you.''

Rachel: ''Because he is my boyfriend.''

S-1: ''So you die for him.''

Rachel: ''Just kill me!''

S-1: ''I can't wait.''

She used her blast wave on me.

Chase's p.o.v.

Chase: ''NO!''

S-1: ''She isn't dead.''

Rachel: ''Still alive.''

S-1: ''I'm going to use my pain laser.''

Krane: ''Hurry! Make it hurt!''

S-1 used her pain laser.

Rachel was in intense pain.

Then she gets unconscious.

Chase finally get through the force field. He used his own force field to protect Rachel.

Krane: ''It's to late!''

Krane and S-1 laughed and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's p.o.v.

Chase: ''NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!''

Bree touched his shoulder.

Bree: ''I'm sorry Chase.''

Chase stand up.

Adam: ''She saved us….''

Chase turned to Adam and Bree.

Chase: ''I….. know….''

Bree: ''I'm so sorry.''

Chase: ''No. If I was her I would do exactly the same.''

Rachel: ''what…..happend…with….you…..Chase…..?''

Chase: ''RACHEL!''

He knelt next to her.

Chase: ''We thought you where dead!''

Rachel: ''I said you need to trust me.''

Chase: ''How did you survived?''

Rachel: ''It's not easy to explain. I'm bionic.''

Chase: ''Wait, your bionic?''

Rachel: ''Yes, super speed super straight and super smarts.''

Bree: ''I think we also need to explain something.''

Chase: ''We are also bionic.''

Bree: ''I'm super speed Chase is super smarts and Adam super straight.''

Rachel: ''I can't believe your just like me.''

Chase helped her to get up.

Adam: ''Yes, there are.''

Chase: ''Your bionics saved you.''

Rachel: ''Exactly.''

Bree: ''Maybe this is better for your relationship.''

Chase: ''No secrets.''

Rachel: ''where is Krane?''

Bree: ''We don't know.''

Rachel: ''You need to find him.''

Bree: ''We know.''

Rachel: ''I will help you.''

Chase: ''Do we need to bring you to your house?''

Rachel: ''I don't have a house anymore.''

Adam: ''What do you mean?''

Rachel :''Krane burned it.''

Chase: ''What?! Why?''

Rachel: ''He just did.''

Chase: ''He thinks your dead so…..''

Rachel: ''He burned almost all my stuff.''

Bree: ''What do you mean with almost.''

Rachel: ''A safe.''

Adam: ''Smart.''

Chase: ''We can take you to Mr. Davenport. You can use the guest room.''

Rachel: ''Thank you guys.''

Bree: ''Your welcome.''

They walked out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

's p.o.v.

I was worried. Adam, Bree and Chase disappeared from the com set. Leo and Tasha came in to the lab.

Leo: ''Hey big D what's going on?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Adam, Bree and Chase. That's going on.''

Tasha: ''I'm sorry.''

: ''Not dead just missing. They aren't on the com set anymore.''

Leo: ''I'm sure they will be okay.''

Adam and Bree walked in.

Mr. Davenport: ''GUYS! Are you okay? Where is Chase?''

Adam: ''Yeah about that.''

Bree: ''We have a little surprise.''

Leo: ''What is it?''

Chase and Rachel walked in.

Mr. Davenport: ''Is this your girlfriend.''

Chase: ''Yes she is.''

Rachel: ''Hey I'm Rachel.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Hi I'm Donald Davenport. You can call me Mr. Davenport.''

Tasha: ''I'm Tacha.''

Rachel: ''Nice to meet you.''

Chase put his arm around her shoulder.

Bree: ''She needs a house to live.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Why?''

Chase: ''Krane set it on fire.''

Mr. Davenport: ''I'm so sorry for you.''

Leo: ''Bree can I talk to you.''

Bree: ''Naturally.''

Bree's p.o.v.

Bree: ''What do you wane ask me?''

Leo: ''She's down in the lab!''

Bree: ''We know.''

Leo: ''Why!''

Bree: ''Ask Chase and Rachel.''

They walked back.

Bree: ''Leo needs to ask you something.''

Leo: ''Why is she in the lab?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Ooow. Whoopsie.''

Chase: ''It doesn't matters we have a good reason.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Explain it to me.''

Chase: ''Point one she saved me. Point two she is also bionic.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Your what?!''

Rachel: ''Im bionic.''

Leo: ''Okay I'm feeling really weird.''

Adam: ''Why?''

Leo: ''Everybody is bionic. What is the reason I'm not?''

: ''Oooh it isn't one reason.''

Leo and Tasha walked away.

Bree: ''She saved Chase's life.''

Chase: ''Maybe she can join the team.''

Mr. Davenport: ''I don't think that's a good idea. It should make you weak Chase.''

Adam: ''She is stronger than all three of us together!''

Mr. Davenport: ''I know but it is to dangerous.''

Bree: ''I think it would make him stronger. He is only weak right now.''

Rachel: ''It's okay guys. I'm my own team''

: ''Really?''

Rachel: ''Why do you think I'm bionic. Not just for fun. ''

: ''I will think about it.''

Chase: ''Please Mr. Davenport.''

: ''I can't promise. I need to think about it.''

Rachel: ''It doesn't matter for me.''

Bree: ''It should be a great choice. She is really smart.''

: ''Just take some rest.''

Adam: ''I am hungry.''

Chase: ''Me to.''

: ''Take everything you want. Rachel you can use the guest room.''

Rachel : ''Thank you so much.''

: ''Your welcome.''


	9. Chapter 9

Chase's p.o.v

Chase and Rachel walked down the hall way.

Chase: ''This is the guest room.''

Rachel: ''Thank you so much.''

Chase: ''Your welcome.''

Rachel walked in.

Rachel: ''You guys need to be very rich.''

Chase: ''Yes we are. Is there anything I can do for you?''

Rachel: ''I don't think so.''

Chase: ''Well good night then.''

Rachel: ''Good night.''

Rachel closed the door and Chase walked away.

Bree walked in to the lab.

Bree: ''Good night guys. It was a busy day.''

Adam: ''Sure it was.''

Chase walked in.

Chase: ''What are you still doing here Leo?''

Leo: ''I was just leaving.''

Leo walked away.

Chase: ''I'm worried about Rachel.''

Bree: ''Why?''

Chase: ''There is something going on.''

Adam: ''I don't get it.''

Chase: ''She doesn't even has a family. ''

Bree: ''Ask her about it.''

Chase: ''I'm going to do that.''

Adam: ''Yeah and when she says she can't tell you?''

Chase: ''I don't know.''

Adam: ''Well think about it.''

Bree: ''She is your first girlfriend. I am sure you will find a way.''

Chase: ''Thank you.''

They stepped in their capsules.

Adam: ''Good night guys.''

Bree& Chase: ''Good night.''

Adam fell asleep very fast. Bree followed.

Chase didn't. He was still thinking about Rachel. He stepped out of his capsule and walked to the guest room. He opened the door and saw Rachel asleep. She was really pretty.

Chase: ''Why do you like me? From every guy in the world you choose me. Why?''

He walked in to the room.

Rachel's p.o.v

I woke up because somebody opened the door. I saw it was Chase.

Chase: ''Why do you like me? From every guy in the world you choose me. Why?''

Chase walked in to the room. He takes a seat on the bed.

Rachel: ''Because your different.''

Chase shocked. He didn't know I was awake.

Chase: ''I didn't know you were awake.''

Rachel: ''I wasn't till you opened the door.''

Chase: ''I'm so sorry.''

Rachel: '' you couldn't sleep didn't you.''

Chase: ''No.''

Rachel: ''What is going on?''

Chase: ''I…..I…I need to ask you something.''

Rachel: ''Yes I had a family.''

Chase: ''How did you know?!''

Rachel: ''I can see it in your eyes.''

Chase: ''How do you mean had?''

Rachel: ''I wasn't sure if I could trust you. But now I am.''

Chase: ''Just tell me. Please.''

Rachel: ''Doulas and Krane killed them.''

Chase: ''What?!''

Rachel: ''You don't know my brother and sister as who they actually are.''

Chase: ''What do you mean?''

Rachel: ''My brother was Marcus and my sister Danielle.''

Chase: ''Marcus tried to kill us!?''

Rachel: ''No he didn't.''

Chase: ''I don't get it.''

Rachel: ''It was Doulas. He made a clone of my brother.''

Chase: ''So he didn't…..''

Rachel: ''He didn't almost killed you. To make a clone of a human with a droid inside isn't easy. You need a piece of the hart. Douglas captured my brother I followed them and hide behind a table so Doulas didn't saw me. I almost cried when I heard my brother screaming. You need to take the piece when the person is awake. When Douglas left with the piece I helped my brother. He almost died. I can heal people. If I couldn't he died. A few weeks later Douglas asked me to join him. I said no. Douglas was really angry and tried the same thing at me. My brother saved me at his turn.''

Chase: ''I don't know Douglas like this.''

Rachel: ''I'm not done yet. A few months later my adult were missing. My sister found them dead. Probably killed by Krane. We hided for Douglas. Two weeks later he found us. It was a big fight. Krane had pain lasers and used them on my sister until dead.''

Chase: ''So only you and Marcus were left.''

Rachel: ''Then Krane let the roof above me collapse.''

Chase: ''What happened?''

Rachel: ''Marcus saved me. The debris fell all over him. He died. Krane was laughing and left. Marcus earned Danielle's super speed when she died. So I earned both when he died. I tried to get Marcus out of the debris. But when I get through it he was already dead. I get him out and laid him next to my sister. I buried them at night at the cemetery.''

Chase: ''I feel so sorry for you.''

Rachel: ''Any other questions?''

Chase: ''They can wait until tomorrow.''

Rachel: ''Well then. Goodnight.''

Chase: ''Goodnight.''

He walked out of the room and when he stepped into his capsule he fell asleep very quick.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase's p.o.v

Somebody made a annoying sound. I woke up because of it.

Mr. Davenport: ''WAKE UP!''

Adam: ''What is going on?''

Bree: ''Its Saturday and early in the morning. Why do we need to wake up?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Who walked through the house last night?!''

Chase: ''Me. Why?''

Mr. Davenport: ''What did you said to Douglas?''

Chase: ''Nothing. I went to Rachel. I had a question for her.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Douglas is gone. He left a message to you.''

Mr. Davenport gave him a letter.

_Dear Chase. I'm really sorry for what happened ._

_It was a long time ago and I was still evil._

_I know you're mad at me._

_It's better for your relationship if I leave._

_I'm sorry. _

_-Douglas-_

Chase: ''Did you read this?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Yeah but I don't get it. Can you explain it to me.''

Chase: ''I think Douglas heard were I was talking about with Rachel.''

Bree: ''Were did you talk about.''

Chase: ''Her family.''

Bree: ''Ooooow.''

Adam: ''What did she told you?''

Chase: ''I don't want to talk about it okay?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Sure.''

Chase: ''I think Rachel also doesn't want to talk about it.''

I walked straight to the guest room.

Chase: ''Rachel wake up!''

Rachel was already awake.

Rachel: ''What is going on?''

Chase: ''Douglas left.''

Rachel: ''I know. He left this on the door.''

She showed him the letter.

Chase: ''What do you wane do?''

Rachel: ''Find him. It isn't fair. He doesn't need to leave.''

Chase: ''What do you mean. He killed your family.''

Rachel: ''I know. But it happened. And I don't want to destroy the relationship between you and your father. He didn't remembered me until we talked.''

Chase: ''Are you sure?''

Rachel: ''Yes.''

Chase: ''okay. Let's find him.''

Rachel and Chase walked out of the guest room.

Chase: ''Mr. Davenport. We are going to find Douglas.''

Rachel: ''I think I know where he is.''

Bree: ''Where?!''

Rachel: ''The warehouse.''

Mr. Davenport: ''How do you think he is coming back with you?''

Chase: ''Talk.''


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel's p.o.v.

Chase: ''This is the warehouse.''

Rachel: ''Its still a scary place.''

Chase: ''Sure it is. Are you sure Douglas is in here?''

Rachel: ''No I'm not.''

Chase: ''Just let's have a look.''

They walked in.

Chase: ''Found him.''

I walked over to him. Douglas was asleep.

Rachel: ''DOUGLAS WAKE UP!''

Douglas almost jumped ten meters in the air.

Douglas: ''What?!''

Chase: ''Douglas you need to come back home.''

Douglas: ''I can't. I hurt you to much Rachel.''

Rachel: ''Yes you did. But it happened. And you can't change it.''

Chase: ''We all make mistakes. And yours are really big.''

Rachel: ''But everyone deserves a second change.''

Douglas: ''Wait what?!''

Rachel: ''I can't forgive you for what you did. But I can try to live whit it.''

Douglas: ''So I can come back home?''

Chase: ''You need to. We need you with fighting Krane.''

Douglas: ''But….''

Rachel: ''Your coming back. You belong to this family. It doesn't matter what is going to happen.''

Douglas: ''Thank you.''

Rachel: ''Your welcome.''

Douglas: ''But why are you at the house of the Davenports?''

Chase: ''Because Krane set her house on fire and killed her family.''

Douglas: ''And how did you meet each other.''

Chase: ''She is in my class.''

Douglas: ''But she is fourteen and you are sixteen!''

Chase: ''Yeah so what?''

Bree super speeded the room in.

Bree: ''Guys you need to come home. Mr. Davenport needs Chase and Douglas. There is a problem.''

Douglas: ''What?''

Bree: ''Adam, Leo, Davenport and I tried everything to get it off.''

Rachel: ''What is the problem?''

Bree: ''The alarm.''

Chase: ''I will try something.''

Rachel: ''Are you coming home Douglas?''

Chase's p.o.v.

I heard Rachel used the word home. It gave me a good feeling.

Douglas: ''Yes.''

Bree took Douglas and Rachel took me. They super speeded home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chase's p.o.v.

Mr. Davenport: ''Finally! I can't do anything. The ….''

Chase: ''We will try something just relax.''

Mr. Davenport: ''It won't react to my commando's. why did I need to design it so perfect?!''

Bree: ''Even in crisis he finds a way to glow.''

Douglas: ''What can I do?''

Chase: ''Try something.''

Chase and Douglas tried to stop the alarm.

Chase: ''It doesn't works.''

Douglas: ''Every time we stop it something activate it again.''

Rachel: ''Isn't it obvious. ''

Mr. Davenport: ''What do you mean?''

Rachel: ''Someone or something is trying to get in.''

Chase: ''But that should mean we can stop the alarm.''

Rachel: ''Yeah but every time you stop it something activate it again.''

Mr. Davenport: '' I get the point.''

Chase: ''Maybe your right.''

Bree: ''How…''

Mr. Davenport: ''I don't know but somebody needs to go outside and find out what it is.''

Leo: ''Don't look at me.''

Adam: ''Me neither.''

Douglas: ''I'm not bionic.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What he says.''

Bree: ''I go.''

Chase: ''No I'm going.''

Rachel: ''What if we go together. We three.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Why?''

Bree: ''That is a smart idea.''

Chase: ''I we go together we are stronger.''

Leo: ''But Rachel can't go.''

Rachel: ''Why not.''

Leo: ''What if it is Krane.''

Rachel: ''I don't get the point.''

Chase: ''The last time you fight Krane you almost died.''

Rachel: ''And I'm still here.''

Chase: ''But if it is Krane and he knows your still alive he wants to finish his job.''

Bree: ''It's to dangerous.''

Douglas: ''Maybe she can lead them.''

Leo: ''That isn't very dangerous.''

Chase: ''Good idea.''

Adam: ''You just want to hear her voice.''

Bree: ''Adam is right but I think it is a good idea.''

Mr. Davenport: ''You all will get a com set.''

He gave us a com set.

Mr. Davenport: ''Chase, Bree if there is something just say it we will send help.''

Bree and Chase walked out of the lab.

Mr. Davenports p.o.v

Mr. Davenport: ''When Bree and Chase are outside we need to try to get the alarm off again.''

Leo: ''Do you think they can do it?''

Mr. Davenport: ''If it is something dangerous it's our only hope.''

Adam: ''What if they….''

Rachel: ''…We need to trust them. If something happens someone else is going.''

Chase (com set): ''It was Krane. He is still here but we don't know where.''

Rachel: ''Keep looking he can't be far away.''

Bree (com set): ''Found him.''

I was looking for the right camera to see what was happening. When I found it I saw Bree and Chase where fighting.

Krane throw Chase on the floor and Bree followed.

Rachel: ''Are you okay?!''

Bree (com set): ''I'm okay but Chase doesn't react to me.''

Rachel: '' Adam, Leo go.''

Douglas: ''Why Adam and Leo?''

Rachel: ''I think Krane has a new bionic power.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What do you mean?''

Rachel: ''I think Chase only can't move. Krane is holding his body at the floor.''

Douglas: ''But that is really dangerous.''

Rachel: ''I know.''

Leo (com set): ''Krane is gone.''

Mr. Davenport: ''There is no alarm anymore.''

Rachel: ''Come back. Bree, is Chase moving?''

Bree ( com set): ''Yes.''

Rachel: ''Okay just come back.''

Bree super speeded back into the lab. Mr. Davenport turned off the video.

A few seconds later Adam, Leo and Chase walked in to the lab.

Chase: ''I couldn't….''

Rachel: ''I know. I think Krane has a new power.''

Bree: ''Shouldn't that be very dangerous.''

Mr. Davenport: ''It is.''

Rachel: ''How do you feel?''

Chase: ''Powerless.''

Douglas: ''I can imagine that.''

Bree: ''This can't be the last attack of Krane today.''

Douglas: ''Sure it isn't.''

Bree: ''Do we need to hide?''

Rachel: ''No.''

Mr. Davenport: ''But if we don't…''

Rachel: ''Yes but he will find us.''

Chase: ''She is right.''

Adam: ''Sure she is.''

Mr. Davenport: ''I think it would be okay if we would just stay here.''

Douglas: ''Just be careful.''


	13. Chapter 13

Bree's p.o.v.

Chase, Rachel, Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport and I were in the lab.

Mr. Davenport: '' I have a new idea.''

Bree: ''What is it en when is it going to explode?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Noooooo. I mean a good for you guys.''

Adam: ''Just tell us so we can clean up the mess.''

Mr. Davenport: ''I guess Rachel is going to stay here for a long time.''

Chase: ''Sure she will.''

Bree: ''Continue.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What if we give her a capsule.''

Chase: ''Awesome idea!''

Bree: ''Sure!''

Adam: ''I don't get it.''

Leo: ''Where are you going to place it?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Enough place.''

Chase: ''What was your idea.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Next to Adam.''

Rachel: ''Are you sure this is a good idea.''

Chase: ''What do you mean?''

Rachel: ''Chase, your changing everything for me. Why?''

Adam: ''We all can answer that question for you.''

Mr. Davenport: ''He will never get any better.''

Rachel: ''What do you mean?''

Bree: ''No one will ever like him.''

Leo: ''And your popular.''

Rachel: ''No I'm not!''

Adam: ''Yes you are.''

Rachel: ''I'm new so what.''

Chase: ''Do you guys think I only love her because she is popular?!''

Adam: ''Yes.''

Leo: ''Yes.''

Bree: ''No.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Yes.''

Rachel: ''What?''

Chase: ''Bree?''

Bree: ''I saw you looking the first day. I know what true love is.''

Chase: ''Thank you but…''

Mr. Davenport: ''Maybe we just need to trust him.''

Bree: ''Maybe that's a good idea! Leo? Adam?''

Leo: ''I'm sorry.''

Adam: ''Yeah. Me to.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Back to the start.''

Chase: ''Do you want a capsule or no?''

Rachel: ''Yes but It's fast?''

Bree: ''Is it a problem?''

Rachel: ''No but it was unexpected.''

Adam: ''So you are going to have your own capsule.''

Rachel: ''I think so.''

Chase: ''When is it going to be done?''

Mr. Davenport: ''I will be working at it.''


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Davenport's p.o.v.

Mr. Davenport: ''Is everything okay Chase?''

Chase was staring at one direction.

Rachel: ''Bree?''

Leo: ''What is wrong whit them?''

Mr. Davenport: ''I don't know.''

Adam, Bree and Chase fell on the floor.

Rachel: ''CHASE!?''

Leo: ''What is happening?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Something must be wrong with their bionic chip!''

Rachel: ''What can we do?''

Mr. Davenport: ''I must re-install them.''

Leo: ''I hear foot steps!''

Mr. Davenport: ''It is just Tasha.''

Leo: ''It doesn't sounds like mom.''

Rachel: ''Leo is right. Tasha walks on high heels. This must be sneakers or something like that.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Go and have a look.''

Rachel: ''On it.''

She super speeded in to the tunnel. A few seconds later she came back.

Leo: ''And?''

Rachel: ''It is S-1.''

Mr. Davenport: ''We need to protect them. They can't fight.''

Leo: ''But Rachel can.''

Rachel: ''Please let me protect them.''

Mr. Davenport: ''But only because we have no other choice.''

Leo: ''What can I do?''

Mr. Davenport: ''Just get them out of here.''

Rachel :''Uhhm… guys. We have another problem.''

Chase had a huge wound at his head. There was a pool of blood around his head.

Leo: ''I will get a towel or something just to stop the bleeding.''

Rachel: ''S-1 can be here any second.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What with Adam, Bree and Chase?''

Rachel: ''We can move Adam and Bree but we can't move Chase.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Why not?''

Rachel: ''Because it is to dangerous.''

Mr. Davenport: ''But if we don't the change that he dies is bigger.''

Rachel: ''I will protect him. But we need to move Adam and Bree.''

Mr. Davenport: ''Next to the tunnel is a little place where S-1 can't see them direct.''

Rachel: ''Move them. I will try to get S-1 slower.''

At the moment she said that S-1 already walked in.

S-1: ''So you are still alive.''

Rachel: ''Yes, isn't it interesting.''

S-1: ''Yes. How can some body with so much weakness be loved and be trusted. We all know you also have a dark side. Tell them.''

Rachel: ''I don't know where you are talking about.''

S-1: ''Yes you do. And you can't tell them. If they awake, you need to tell them. It will ruin everything. Chase will break up with you. And this family will never want to see you again.''

Rachel: ''I want you to leave right now.''

S-1: ''ooh I'm not leaving. I am here to get something that is mine.''

Rachel: ''What do you need?''

S-1: ''The necklace.''

Rachel: ''Your not getting it.''

Mr. Davenport: ''What necklace?''

Rachel: ''I have a necklace. It protects me and let my bionics work.''

Mr. Davenport: ''So without it…''

S-1: ''She would died the last time.''

Leo walked in.

Leo: ''AAH!''

Mr. Davenport took the towel from Leo and walked over to Chase.

S-1: ''I don't think so.''

She attacked Me and Leo. Rachel stopped the attack with her force field.

Rachel: ''Go!''

Leo putted the towel under Chase's head and leaved the lab. Mr. Davenport also walked behind him.

Rachel: ''I am not giving you the necklace.''

S-1: ''Ooh believe me. I know why. You can save him with it.''

Rachel: ''Your not going to tell anyone about the thing that happened last year.''

S-1: ''Ooh I'm not. You are going to do it on your own.''

S-1 walked around Rachel.

S-1: ''You need that necklace to save Chase. You know, I know. So if you don't tell them. Chase will die. Tick tack Rachel!''

Rachel: ''I….. I… I can't.''

S-1: ''Rachel, you don't have a choice!''

Rachel: ''So or I am ruining my and their life or he is going to die,''

S-1: ''Exactly. I'm giving you 48 hours Rachel.''

S-1 left.

Rachel was there alone. She didn't know what to do.

She decided to help Chase first. She walked over to him and started trying to heal the wound.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase's p.o.v.

Slowley i woke up. Adam and Bree were not in the lab. The only person in the lab was Rachel.

Chase: ''What happened?''

Rachel: ''CHASE! YOUR AWAKE!''

Chase: ''Rachel?''

Rachel: ''You hit your head when you fell.''

Chase: ''I loosed the control over my body and fell asleep or something like that.''

Rachel knelt beside him.

Chase: ''My head is killing me.''

Rachel: ''You lost a lot of blood.''

Chase: ''And what happened to you. You look like you used your force field to much because of a big attack.''

Rachel: ''That is what happened.''

Chase: ''Who did this to you.''

Rachel: ''The same person who did this to you.''

Chase: ''Who was it.''

Rachel: ''S-1.''

She walked over to the desktop and took another towel.

Rachel: ''Your still bleeding.''

Chase: ''Take some rest. I can do this on my own.''

Rachel: ''No. I need to tell you something.''

Chase: ''What is it?''

Rachel: ''You need to listen to me until my last word.''

Chase: ''Il promise.''

Rachel: ''I didn't told you this because it was to dangerous. Today S-1 came and shut you three down. She came to get something. I have a necklace that make's my bionics work and keeps me alive. If I didn't had the necklace she could of killed me the last time. I also need the necklace to save your live. If I didn't used it you would die. Look in your pocket.''

Chase felt in his pocket.

Chase: ''Is this the necklace?''

Rachel: ''Yes.''

It was a wooden flower to a leather thread.

Rachel: ''My brother had a cross and my sister a peace sign.''

Chase: ''Why didn't you told me this.''

Rachel: ''I'm not done yet. S-1 came and said that I need to tell you of my ''Dark side'' that is what she called it or she would take the necklace.''

Chase: ''What is your ''Dark side''?''

Rachel: ''A long time ago a few months after my brother died S-1 already was on Krane's side. But I didn't knew. She came to the house and said that she could help me. I listened and followed her to her home. I didn't knew that Krane had the necklaces of my brother and sister. When I came at the place were Krane and S-1 lived without Douglas I saw the necklaces of my brother and sister. When Krane walked in he had a cyber mask or something like that. I didn't knew it was krane. Later that evening he was dying Krane and S-1 set up a show. He was really dying but they knew I can't let somebody die. So I've took one of the necklaces and saved his life.''

Chase: ''Wait, so if you didn't….''

Rachel: ''We would never had to fight Krane.''

Chase: ''Well it wasn't you fault. But don't tell it to the others. I think they don't get it.''

Rachel: ''But what now. S-1 is going to try to get the necklaces.''

Chase: ''Where are they?''

Rachel: ''I can't tell you. Maybe someone is listening and he or she will know.''

Chase: ''Come with me. I know a secret place. Nobody will get in there.''

Rachel followed Chase.


End file.
